


Роуд-стори

by Salome



Series: Единство времени, места и действия [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome
Summary: роуд-стори, продолжение кофешоп-АУ
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Единство времени, места и действия [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798885
Kudos: 5





	Роуд-стори

— Держи шлем, — сказал Торин вместо приветствия.

Бильбо давно успел собраться, отдал необходимые распоряжения по поводу кофейни (Прим наверняка все равно все перепутает, ну да ничего, лишь бы бухгалтерия была в порядке) и теперь маялся в ожидании и гадал, почему же его спутники так припозднились.

— В такое время? — уточнил Бильбо, как бы удивляясь, а на самом деле с ехидным намеком. — Мы приедем глубоко заполночь.

— Ну а когда еще? — широко улыбнулся Бофур, который, как и все остальные, дожидался снаружи. — Ты же не хочешь свариться заживо в пустыне.

Он с благодарным кивком принял бумажный стаканчик с кофе прямо рукой в потертой перчатке, но когда Бильбо примерился устроиться позади него, покачал головой.

— Ну нет, я пассажира взять не могу. Посмотри, вести такой байк, как мой, десять часов подряд нелегко и с одним ездоком.

По правде говоря, его байк и правда смотрелся довольно обшарпанно, хотя, кажется, Бофур имел в виду не это.

Бильбо повернулся к Фили и Кили, как к следующим кандидатам на извоз — их мотоциклы, небольшие, все какие-то собранные, подтянутые, с деталями, выкрашенными черной краской, выглядели самыми неугрожающими из всех. С другой стороны, Бильбо ничего не понимал в мотоциклах — прожив всю жизнь в большом городе с вечными пробками и нехваткой парковочных мест, он и автомобилем-то управлял неуверенно: привык обходиться без него, есть ведь трамваи.

— Ты поедешь со мной, взломщик, — заявил Торин тоном, не терпящим возражений и, разумеется, направился к хромированному чудовищу. У его байка была огромная, длиннющая передняя вилка, огромное, широченное заднее колесо и огромная, высоченная кожаная спинка, выступающая, кажется, выше головы ездока. Между нею и и Торином Бильбо и предстояло втиснуться, и честное слово, сейчас он предпочел бы дойти до места назначения пешком через пустыню, так он смутился.

Проснувшись утром с больной головой, делая заготовки в кофейне на время своего отсутствия (спасибо хоть не пришлось приводить ее в порядок после вчерашнего), он гадал, что же заставило его так легко поддаться на уговоры — их и шантажом-то было не назвать. И одно объяснение было хуже другого: то ли дело было в мрачном обаянии Торина, перед которым Бильбо не мог устоять, то ли в ветре дальних странствий, который коснулся его щеки, и теперь ему было уже не усидеть на месте, сколько бы он не старался держать себя в руках. Да уж, пусть лучше дело будет в Торине — обнимать его всю неближнюю дорогу, от этого одного голова пойдет кругом.

Торин и Бильбо взобрались на низко расположенное кожаное сиденье — оно легко вместило двух седоков.

— Если неудобно, на ближайшей остановке пересядешь к Балину, — бросил Торин через плечо, видимо, заметив, как бледно выглядит его взломщик, но тем дело нисколько не поправил. Хотя интеллигентный пожилой Балин не производил на Бильбо такого сокрушительного впечатления, как Торин, его железный зверь оказался еще более блестящим и зверским, чем машина Оукеншильда, с выступающими повсюду какими-то хромированными трубками и пружинами без очевидного функционального назначения. Нет уж, лучше Торин, ну не может же стояк продолжаться десять часов кряду.

С обреченным вздохом Бильбо обхватил талию Торина. Моторы синхронно взревели и мотоциклы сорвались с места.

***

Они еще не успели выехать за пределы города, как Фили и Кили далеко оторвались от них, лавируя в потоке машин, закладывая крутые виражи, срываясь с места на светофорах. Едва все оказались на трассе, вперед ушли Бофур на своей обманчивой развалюхе и его товарищи. Балин, Двалин и остальные на больших хромированных байках ехали примерно с той же скоростью, что и Торин, но постепенно их процессия растянулась далеко по дороге, так что Бильбо перестал следить за тем, кто обгонял их, а кого обгоняли они. Он нащупал в кармане взятую с собой флешку, прижался плотнее к спине Торина — сидеть было на удивление удобно — и стал смотреть на дорогу.

Магнолии и кипарисы в маленьких городках сменялись апельсиновыми рощами, те снова городками или невысокими холмами в редких соснах, на горизонте виднелись горы. Постепенно темнело.

Пристроив щеку на кожаный плащ Торина, Бильбо разглядывал машины, которые они обгоняют, красные стоп-огни грузовиков, фермерские пикапы, модные паркетники и раздолбанные универсалы жителей субурбий — и постепенно погружался в дремоту.

Как всегда, стоило заснуть вне дома, первым делом он увидел допросную. Лицо собеседника ускользало от внимания — и не случайно, не зря же он потратил десятки часов терапии и кучу денег на то, чтобы не просыпаться каждую ночь в холодном поту.

— Не желаете сотрудничать, мистер Бэггинс, ну что ж тут поделать, — говорил этот некто с мерзкими сюсюкающими интонациями. — Но учтите, наше место немедленно займет кто-то другой, не столь — он со свистом втянул воздух — лояльный. Кто только не интересовался вашим маленьким проектом — вот в Старом Свете, например.

Бильбо не помнил, специально постарался забыть, каково ему было тогда, на самом деле, но сейчас, во сне, не мог всерьез проникнуться угрозой, его разбирал смех.

— Ну что ж, разве не прелесть, — сказал Г. — он так до конца и настаивал, чтобы Бильбо называл его одной первой буквой, как в шпионских романах.

Далее, как обычно в этом сне, Бильбо немедленно без какого-либо перехода обнаружил себя за терминалом, запускающим скрипт Кольца.

Интересно, подумал он в очередной раз, как бы обернулась моя жизнь, если бы я тогда не поддался? Если бы, попавшись на взломе, честно дождался суда, получил свой приговор и запрет приближаться к компьютеру, поставил крест на будущей карьере в айти… Да пожалуй, было бы примерно то же самое, только без кошмаров.

Как обычно в этом сне, он наблюдал выскакивающие предупреждения на экране и нажимал «y» и энтер, пока свет не начал мигать, а стол не задрожал.

А ведь ему так и не удалось выяснить, кого представлял Г. — правительство? Действующую на свое усмотрение разведку? На последнюю он точно когда-то работал, но чем ближе к моменту их с Бильбо встречи, тем с меньшей уверенностью можно было это утверждать. Совершенно независимое агентство, преследующее какие-то свои, темные цели? Все, что Бильбо мог сказать — с тех пор, как он сумел сбежать, его никто не преследовал, по крайней мере, явно.

Монитор взорвался, сразу же погасли лампы, и Бильбо как всегда закричал, и тут же вслед за этим обнаружил себя на парковке придорожного кафе. От белесого света фонарей болели глаза, Торин обеспокоенно заглядывал ему в лицо.

— Внезапные головокружения? — осведомился он суровым тоном, который так не вязался с его заботливым выражением лица.

— Надо отдохнуть, — выдавил Бильбо. — Хотя бы часок. Простите, я непривычен к таким путешествиям.

Торин глубокомысленно кивнул и, по-видимому, занялся оповещением спутников через мессенджер на мобильном.

Через пару минут подъехавший Балин махнул рукой в сторону мотеля. Ноги Бильбо все еще не держали.

Торину — Бильбо пришлось употребить чудеса дипломатии, чтобы заполучить в помощники именно его — наполовину довел, наполовину донес его до кровати в тесном номере и не слишком деликатно сгрузил на аляповатое покрывало.

— Через час я приду тебя будить, — сообщил он мрачно.

— Всего через час?

— Как договаривались, — и Торин так сурово сдвинул брови, что у Бильбо пересохло во рту.

— Я имею в виду… тогда мог бы вообще не уходить, — ухмыльнулся Бильбо, замирая от страха поднял руку и погладил его член через штаны.

Вряд ли через мотоциклетную кожу можно было почувствовать многое, но Торин зарычал и вцепился в его губы жадным, требовательным поцелуем.

Надо показать ему, на что я способен, думал Бильбо, пытаясь расстегнуть его ремень. Пусть мечтает о продолжении.

Но тут Торин засунул свою восхитительно грубую руку ему в штаны и сжал его член, а большим пальцем размазал каплю смазки по головке. Бильбо кончил в три его движения.

Хорошее окончание тяжелого дня, подумал он, проваливаясь в сон без сновидений.

***

Через час, как и было обещано, Торин растолкал его. Бредя на дрожащих ногах к мотоциклу, Бильбо про себя проклинал всю эту поездку, свою слабость и опрометчивость недавнего предложения, и зябко дрожал. Встречный ветер резал щеки и выстуживал руки и колени.

Но постепенно он согрелся за спиной у Торина. Оказалось, что рассвет в пустыне, когда кругом не видно ни жилья, ни машин, лишь ровная дорога — зрелище, которое стоит бессонной ночи и неурочного пробуждения. Бильбо любовался на розовые, обманчиво близкие силуэты гор, пока мимо не промелькнули три столба, сложенные из крашенных в кислотные цвета камней. Несколько маленьких фигурок у подножия, наполовину скрытые припаркованными байками, помахали им руками.

Вдалеке, даже на фоне рассветных сумерек, ярко светился город.


End file.
